Axel Vs Alain
by Jinova108
Summary: Axel has made it to the Kalos League Semi-Finals. He'll be facing Alain and his formidable Charizard. Will Axel prevail, or will he end up defeat? Korrina X OC. Sequel to "A Newcomer to New Start!" Second of the Axel X Korrina Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Surprise!

Korrina returned from her jog with Lucario. She sat down near a bench.

"Hoo!" She sighed. "That was quite a run! Wasn't it Lucario?"

Lucario nodded.

Just then, Gurkinn ran over quickly. He had something in his hand.

"Grandfather?" Korrina asked. "What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain!" Gurkinn replied. "Follow me!"

Gurkinn just grabbed Korrina and Lucario and led them to a car that is on standby in front of an inn. He put the two inside the car, followed by himself. The driver roared the car into life, and began driving.

"Grandfather?" Korrina spoke up. "You're acting really strange today."

"I guess this is the time to explain." Gurkinn replied. "In all the time I've refereed all of your gym battles, I got prouder and prouder after every battle."

"Point being?" Korrina asked.

"Due to this, I have decided to give you a reward for your hard efforts." Gurkinn smiled.

"A reward?" Korrina said. Then, with a ding in her head, she cheered. "YAY!"

"Did you hear that, Lucario?" She cheered. Lucario smiled and raised its fist.

"So what's the reward?" Korrina asked.

"Wait and see." Gurkinn chuckled.

The car drove on for a long time. Korrina and Lucario actually fell asleep during the trip. When the car reached its destination, Gurkinn coughed into his mouth and woke up Korrina.

"We're here." He whispered.

Korrina rubbed her eyes, and stepped out of the car. Lucario did the same, only stretching when it got off the car. Gurkinn got a backpack out of the trunk. He tossed it to Korrina.

"So, what's the reward?" Korrina asked.

"See for yourself." Gurkinn chuckled. "Well, I'll see you in 2 days. Bye!"

"Wait, wha-?" Korrina started.

But before she could finish, Gurkinn got inside of the car, and that said car tore down the road with black tire marks on where it was before. That left Korrina and Lucario with a backpack on a sidewalk.

"Well… that… happened." Korrina commented.

Lucario shrugged.

"Alright, let's get that reward!" Korrina said.

And right as she said that, something loud banged their ears.

"It is neck to neck, everyone!"

Korrina fell out of shock. Lucario helped her back up, and they turned to the source of the yell. Both of them now realized where they are.

"We're in Lumiose City. At the Pokemon League!" Korrina yelled.

Lucario tugged her, and pointed at the screen on the stadium. It first cut to a shot of buff trainer with a Mega-Garchomp, and then it cut to a trainer that Korrina recognizes anywhere with a Mega-Gallade.

"AXEL!" Korrina screamed with joy.

"Alright, Gallade!" Axel yelled over the speakers. "Wrap this up with Ice Punch!"

Gallade made a fist, frosts emanating, and charged at Garchomp.

"Garcho, Dual Chop!" The buff trainer ordered.

Garchomp's blades glowed green, and charged at Gallade. The moves were met with an explosion. The smoke cleared up, and Garchomp was unconscientious, de-Mega-evolving.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! Gallade wins! Which means advancing to the semi-finals is Axel of Sunyshore City!" The referee announced.

"Alright!" Axel cheered.

"And with that, our last semi-finalist has been confirmed!" The announcer called. "Now we shall shuffle to see what the match-ups will be!"

The cards began to fly all over the screen. Ash, Sawyer, Alain, and Axel tensed up as they looked up at the screen. The cards soon eased up and aligned themselves next to each other. Ash was placed next to Sawyer, while Axel was matched up with Alain.

"And there we go, folks! The battles from now on will be on a 6-on-6 full battle!" The announcer called. "The first battle will be Axel VS Alain! We will see you tomorrow!"

Korrina got concerned. 'He's fighting the guy with that Mega-Charizard…' she thought.

Soon, everyone began to leave the stadium. Korrina searched for Axel. She found him with Ash and his friends.

"Alright… So I'll be facing Alain tomorrow…" Axel breathed.

"You'll be okay." Ash said. "You've gotten stronger. You can do this!"

"Hm…" Axel sighed. "I guess…"

"Come on, don't be like that!" Korrina spoke up from behind. Everyone turned to see her and Lucario.

"Korrina!" Axel said. He quickly walked over to her, but resisted the urge to hug her. "When did you get here?"

"I just got here." Korrina replied. "So, you made it to the semi-finals?"

"Yep!" Axel said. "I'll be fighting Alain."

"You can take him!" Korrina cheered.

"I guess." Axel sighed. "I going to have train pretty hard before tomorrow."

"I'll help you with that!" Korrina said. Lucario agreed by nodding a bit.

"Me too." Ash chimed in.

"As will I." Clemont said also.

Axel looked around. He liked this. Not only would training with Ash and Clemont be extremely helpful, but with Korrina being a moral support and training partner, he might be able to win this.

"Thanks guys…" Axel sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

Then, Korrina's and Lucario's stomach growled. They both blushed at the embarrassment.

"You didn't eat before coming, did you?" Axel asked.

Korrina laughed nervously. Axel put a hand on her shoulder. "Meal's on the house."

Korrina smiled. "Thanks."

Then the two walked off towards the trainer's village. Unlike the Lumiose siblings, Serena and Ash now know of their crush on each other. They were told about their crushes individually. They have decided to let take this at their own pace. They chuckled at the sight of the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training

After they had all finished lunch, they wasted no time getting deep into training. Axel told everyone he was planning on using Infernape, Staraptor, Bisharp, Darkrai, Latios, and Gallade, with Gallade being his Mega. Training was in full swing, with Serena and Bonnie watching. It was a battle against Axel's team mentioned above, against Clemont's and Ash's teams, and Korrina's Lucario.

"Alright, Infernape! Use Flamethrower!" Axel shouted.

Infernape obeyed, shooting out a large fire vortex straight at its opponents.

"Luxray, use Swift to counter!" Clemont ordered.

Luxray twirled and sent stars at the Flamethrower, resulting an explosion.

"Alright, Talonflame, use Flame Charge!" Ash called out.

Talonflame's body became engulfed in flames, and flew straight at Infernape.

"Grab it!" Axel ordered.

Infernape caught Talonflame right in its path before the Flame Charge landed.

"Now Close Combat!" He called out.

Infernape then proceeded to knee Talonflame in the stomach, and throw it away from it.

"Alright Hawlucha, use Flying Press!" Ash called out.

Hawlucha flew into the air. And posing, it dove down to land that attack.

"Flare Blitz, now!" Axel cried.

Infernape became engulfed in flames and jumped straight at Hawlucha. The attack was super effective, sending Hawlucha flying.

"Use Mach Punch!" Axel ordered.

Infernape's fist glowed, and lunged the Mach Punch straight onto Hawlucha's stomach, nailing it to the ground.

"Okay. Greninja, Double Team!" Ash continued.

Greninja summoned multiple copies of itself all over the battle.

"Darkrai, Dark Void, multiple blasts!" Axel ordered.

Darkrai summoned a ball of pure black, and sent dozens of it at the Greninja copies. But the real one had dodged it.

"Aerial Ace, let's go!" Ash called.

Greninja's fists and legs glowed and white, and went for a ground pound on Darkrai.

"Staraptor, Brave Bird!" Axel ordered.

Staraptor glowed blue and dove straight into Greninja's torso.

"Chespin, Pin Missile!" Clemont shouted.

Chespin horns fired green pins. Axel focused in on the Pin Missiles.

"Bisharp, Thunder Wave on the center Pin Missile!" Axel called.

Bisharp shot the Thunder Wave at that Pin Missile, which triggered a chain reaction of explosion of Pin Missiles.

"Noivern! Boon Burst!" Ash called out.

Noivern cocked its head back, and shot a boom of sonic blasts.

"Latios, use that Boom Burst!" Axel called. "Twirl and Luster Purge!"

Latios twirled and shot Luster Purge through the Boom Burst, landing it straight on Noiver's face.

"It's our turn, Lucario!" Korrina called out. "Use Power-Up Punch!"

Lucario's fists turned orange and began to glow. It charged.

"Gallade! Night Slash!" Axel yelled.

Gallade's elbow grew and turned purple. It charged at Lucario. The Night Slash and the Power-Up Punch collided with powerful aura resonating. Each side's Pokemon retreated back.

"I believe that's enough!" Clemont said. "Alright, Chespin and Luxray. Return!"

"You guys too." Ash said.

As the trainers returned their Pokemon, Alain stood up. He had been watching this entire battle. He was pretty impressed by the strength that Axel just showed in this battle.

'He might be quite an opponent to face.' He thought. 'Better throw everything I have at him…'

Back with the gang, everyone is taking a break.

"You Pokemon are quite tough!" Bonnie complimented, giving Axel a bottle of water.

"Thanks, kiddo." Axel replied, taking a swig of the bottle.

"I have a question." Clemont said. "Why did Infernape just took the Flame Charge?"

"That's just its battling style." Axel answered. "It takes its opponent's attacks, and observes how they fight. It has sort of watch and learn sort of feel to it."

"Isn't that how Flint's Infernape battles?" Ash asked, remembering his encounter with the Fire Type Sinnoh Elite Four member.

"Yep!" Axel answered.

"Gallade is just as powerful as well!" Serena said.

"Thanks." Axel replied.

Just then, Alain walked up to them.

"That was some battle." He said.

"Hey, Alain." Ash greeted. "You saw the whole thing?"

"Yes." Alain replied. "It makes me look forward to our battle."

Axel stood up. He turned to Alain with his fist out.

"Just you wait, Alain." He said. "I'll give you a battle of your life."

Alain smiled and bumped his fist. "I'll be waiting."

And with that, Alain left to continue his training. But after he left, Axel put his head down to cover his eyes.

"Can I… beat him…?" He whispered inaudibly to anyone else but Korrina. She has really good ears, and she heard what he said. She looked at Axel. Axel, right then put his head back up.

"Well, back to work, everyone!" He said cheerfully. And as everyone got back into the swing of training, Korrina put her hand on her heart, worried for Axel. Lucario put a paw on her shoulder and muttered something that seemed synonymous to something like "He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right…" Korrina said worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Encouraging Champion

Night came quickly. Everyone had gotten to bed. Bonnie and Serena had fallen asleep first, followed by Clemont and Ash, then Axel and Korrina. Axel and Korrina decided to share a room, because not only were there was not enough space for her in the girls' room, she didn't want to sleep in a room full of guys either. Axel was the only person she'd be comfortable with.

It was late into the night. Korrina fluttered her eyes open. She yawned silently. She looked at Axel's bed, only to find Axel not there. Korrina looked out the window, and saw Axel leaning by the railing, looking at the Lumiose sea. She quietly got up, careful not to wake up Lucario, and walked outside.

Axel, still in his night clothes, was leaning by the railing of the Lumiose Sea. The air felt cool and the sea was calm. Axel breathed in and out. He had a lot of thoughts on his mind. Before going to sleep, he had researched all of Alain's previous battles. And those research has only resulted in one fact: He got to the semi-finals using only Charizard. Not only that, Charizard was powerful on its own without needing to Mega-evolve into the Mega Charizard X it's famous for. That got him to think. Can he actually beat him?

'Can I?' He thought. 'I mean, Gallade can Mega-Evolve too, but its power is nothing compared to that Charizard…'

"Can't sleep?" asked a voice.

Axel turned around and saw Diantha. She was not in normal her white suit. She was in a white nightgown with only black slippers. Over it all she was wearing a white short-sleeve jacket. She was holding a cup.

"Yeah…" Axel sighed.

Diantha walked up beside him and gave him the cup.

"It's warm Moomoo milk." Diantha said warmly. "It'll help."

"Thanks." Axel replied. He took one sip of the cup. The milk soothed his throat. He gave him some more brain fuel to talk about what's on his mind.

"Hey, Aunt Diantha?" Axel spoke up.

"Hm?" Diantha muttered.

"I'm scared." Axel sighed.

"About what?" Diantha asked.

"Alain." Axel admitted. "I've seen him battle a bunch of times, but all those times he only used Charizard. How can I fight against a guy like him?"

Diantha thought about what she was going to say next.

"Let me answer that with another question." She began. "How did you get here?"

"Huh?" Axel said.

"What has brought you to where you are?" Diantha asked again.

"Well… there's my badges…" Axel started. "And there's my Pokemon…"

"Exactly." Diantha interrupted. "Your Pokemon. They helped you get here. I saw how much you believe in your Pokemon. I saw that training battle you did with your friends today."

"Every move you ordered… they all had trust behind them." Diantha continued. "You can win tomorrow. I'm sure of it."

"I guess…" Axel sighed.

"But that's not all, is it?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah…" Axel conceded.

"Is it Korrina?" Diantha asked.

"Yes." Axel admitted. "You know about my crush on her… Not to mention that she came by…"

Right then, Korrina came around the corner. She heard Axel's voice, and hid behind the wall, but ears open.

"So you want to impress her?" Diantha asked.

"Well… I wouldn't say 'impress'." Axel shrugged. "I just want her to know that her just being here is a huge confidence boost. I haven't had the chance to tell her that though…"

"Aunt Diantha, have you been in a situation like this before?" Axel asked. "Where you really want to tell someone something but just can't muster up the courage to tell it?"

"Well…" Diantha began. "I have. I had feelings for a boy when I was your age. I told him about my feelings, but by then, it was too late."

"So what I'm saying is that you shouldn't rush. Take it slowly. But not too slowly." Diantha concluded. "Otherwise, it may be too late."

Axel sighed. With that out of his system, he felt like a completely different person.

"Thanks, Aunt Diantha." He said. "It's really comfortable talking to you about something like this."

"Just helping out my favorite nephew in any way I can." Diantha smiled.

Then they hugged each other, and said good night. Then they walked back to their rooms. Korrina heard everything. She was happy that she heard it. She had a crush on Axel too, and to hear that the latter felt the same way she did about him, it made her extremely happy. As soon as Axel began walking back, Korrina hurried to get back their room before he did.

Axel got into the room, and found Korrina still "asleep" on her bed with Lucario. He walked over and patted her head.

'How much cuter can you get?' He thought to himself.

And with that thought he got back into his bed, and fell asleep. Once clear, Korrina opened her eyes, and crept into Axel's bed silently. Axel had his arm stretched out, so she placed herself on top of that arm. Then she poked one of his sides, which made him turn on top of her. With that, Korrina fell asleep a happier girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Battle Start!

The day had arrived. The crowd was insane for this battle. Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Korrina and Lucario are sitting behind Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna. This was going to be tense.

"So this is it." Ash said.

"Yeah…" Serena said. "Axel can do this."

"Serena's right." Korrina replied. "Axel came too far not to win."

When she spoke, Sawyer turned around and saw her.

"Hey, aren't you the Shalour City Gym Leader?" He asked.

"Yes, I am!" Korrina replied.

"What are you doing here?" Tierno asked.

"I'm here to cheer on my friend." Korrina replied.

Serena motioned everyone in the front. She whispered something to all of them. Then they smiled.

"So that's it…" Trevor replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" Shauna greeted.

Just then, the announcer began to speak.

"The first semi-final match is now about to begin, and now with a 6-on-6 full battle format!"

Axel and Alain stepped onto their respective podiums, between them is the battlefield arena stage.

"Alright, good luck, both of you!" Ash cheered.

"Do your best!" Bonnie yelled.

Korrina, when she saw Axel, held her hands together.

"Win this Axel…" She whispered.

Axel woke up slowly. He sat up and yawned. He turned to his side to see Lucario on the bed next to him. Korrina wasn't there. He turned to his other side, and there he saw Korrina. He was first weirded out, but then he smiled. He got out of bed, tucked in Korrina warmly, and prepared for the day.

Korrina woke up a bit later, and found Axel outside. He had a cup of coffee in hand, sitting on a bench, and looking up at the bright sky.

"Good morning!" She called out cheerfully.

Axel turned and saw Korrina.

"Morning." He replied.

Korrina sat down next to him. She scooched over several inches closer.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" Korrina asked.

"Yeah…" Axel said.

"You're not scared?" Korrina asked.

"Not anymore." Axel replied. "I had some help last night."

Korrina knew what he was talking about. She had heard everything last night. Korrina blushed, and then hugged Axel. Axel blushed furiously by the hug, but then he felt the warmness of Korrina's arms around his neck. He in turn hugged Korrina back, wrapping his arms around her back.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Just for good luck." Korrina smiled.

They broke apart, and then stood up to wake the others.

The crowd cheered. The announcer continued to speak.

"Representing Sinnoh, is Axel of Sunyshore City, facing off against Alain from Kalos! The tension is definitely quite formidable! However, before we begin our match, Diantha, the Champion, would like to say a few words!"

All the cameras then cut to Diantha. She stood up, and breathed.

"I would first like to say this." She began. "The trainer before you, facing Alain, is my nephew Axel. I am very proud of how far he has come, as both a person and a trainer. At first, he was very unsure about himself at the start of his journey. But he didn't let that stop him. He kept coming over every obstacle that stood in his way. Now, he is here, in the semi-finals of the Kalos League. Axel, I am proud of you. May you both do your best."

This speech was followed by a chorus of applauses from all over the stadium.

"Well said, Diantha." Professor Sycamore commented.

"Thank you." Diantha replied.

"Such a touching speech! Thank you, Champion! Now, let's get this show on the road! Our first battlefield will be a rock and water field!" The announcer cried.

The crowd cheered even louder.

"Diantha's not only a Champion and great actress, but she's also a great mother!" Serena stated.

"You mean aunt, right?" Clemont added.

"You know what she means!" Korrina retorted. Then she continued to cheer on Axel.

"Go get him, Axel!" She cheered.

Down below, the referee stepped up.

"The semi-finals match of the Kalos League between Axel and Alain will now begin! The battle will be a 6-on-6 full battle! Pokemon exchange is allowed! The battle will be over when all Pokemon on either side are unable to continue! In addition, when either side have only three Pokemon remaining, there will be a short interval for the battlefield to change!"

"Now, trainers! Bring out your first Pokemon!" The referee continued.

'Let's take it slowly…" Alain thought to himself, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Weavile, let's go!" He called out. The Sharp Claw Pokemon appeared on the battlefield, raring to get going.

"Weavile…" Axel grunted.

"So Alain had a Weavile…" Sawyer commented.

"I wonder who Axel will send out…" Tierno wondered.

"Infernape! Standby for battle!" Axel shouted.

The Flame Pokemon appeared before the crowd. IT threw a couple punches in the air, raring to get going.

"Infernape… good choice." Ash muttered.

"Battle begin!" The referee declared.

"Use Mach Punch!" Axel ordered.

Infernape's arms glowed, and it lunged straight at Weavile.

"Use Night Slash!" Alain shouted.

Weavile summoned a blade, and clashed with Infernape's Mach Punch. The broke apart, jumping back a bit.

"Now, Flamethrower from up there!" Axel called.

Infernape unleashed the vortex of flames from that height.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" Alain cried.

Weavile shot the Ice Beam at the Flamethrower. Both attacks resulted in an explosion.

"Double Team!" Alain ordered.

Weavile made several clones of itself, and as Infernape landed back on the battlefield, it looked around to notice all the Weaviles.

"Mow the lawn with Flamethrower!" Axel cried.

Infernape used Flamethrower, destroying every Weavile clone on sight. When the Flamethrower landed on the real one, Weavile was knocked back.

"Weavile!" Alain cried.

"There it is!" Axel said. "Close Combat, let's go!"

Infernape roared and began the hit on Weavile.

"If this keeps up, Axel will get the first win!" Clemont commented.

"Go get em, Axel!" Korrina cheered.

Weavile has taken heavy damage. It shook of the damage, and smiled smugly. Infernape noticed this, and got ready to receive its next move.

"Let's wrap this up with Flare Blitz!" Axel shouted.

Infernape engulfed itself in flames, and launched into the air. Then it dived down towards Weavile.

"Protect!" Alain called.

Weavile created a barrier and protected itself from the Flare Blitz. Infernape jumped back.

"Quick! Ice Beam!" Alain shouted.

Weavile shot the Ice Beam. Infernape protected itself, but its arms were frozen together.

"Infernape!" Axel cried.

"Now use Night Slash!" Alain called.

Weavile slashed through Infernape, knocking it out of the battle.

"Infernape is unable to battle! Weavile wins!" The referee announced.

The crowd cheered.

"And Alain takes the first round!" The announcer yelled.

"Infernape lost…" Bonnie whispered.

"Even with a type disadvantage, he still held on…" Clemont sighed

"Who's he going to send next?" Shauna wondered.

"Infernape, return!" Axel called. "Thanks big guy, you go get some good rest now."

Axel put its Pokeball away, and pulled out another.

"Staraptor! Standby for battle!" He said.

The Predator Pokemon soared into the sky. And after one lap around the battlefield, it landed on the ground.

'Hm.' Alain thought. 'That was quite impressive… We'll keep this going."

"Staraptor, use Steel Wing!" Axel cried.

Staraptor charged with wings glowing. Weavile braced itself.

"Dodge it!" Alain cried.

Weavile stepped out of the way, and Steel Wing only touched the tips of its face.

"Alright then…" Axel whispered. "Ascend and use Aerial Ace!"

Staraptor flew straight up into the sky, and disappeared in the basking sunlight. Then, with a twinkle, Staraptor descended at full speed straight at Weavile.

"Night Slash, let's go!" Alain called.

Weavile jumped and went for the Night Slash. The two opposing Pokemon are closing in.

"Now change gears and use Close Combat!" Axel ordered.

"Wait, what?" Alain uttered.

Staraptor then cancelled its Aerial Ace and stuck its talon out. Weavile made a shocked face, but not before the talon grabbed its face and slammed it on the ground.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Staraptor wins!" The referee announced.

The crowd cheered.

"Now both sides are down one Pokemon!" The announcer called.

"Wow! What did he do?" Sawyer asked.

"It looks he used the speed Aerial Ace to power up his Close Combat." Clemont said.

"Can you do that?" Sawyer asked.

"Apparently." Tierno shrugged.

Alain returned Weavile. He was impressed to say the least.

'That transition from Aerial Ace to Close Combat…' He thought. 'He is quite something.'

"A flyer for a flyer! Unfezant, go!" Alain called. The Bird Pokemon appeared and soared into the sky. Staraptor soared after it.

"It is now a sky battle between Unfezant and Staraptor!" The announced commentated.

They soared around all over the stadium. The crowd could feel the breeze as they both fly by.

"Go get 'em, Staraptor!" Bonnie cheered.

"Steel Wing!" Both Axel and Alain ordered.

Both birds' wings glowed silver, and clashed with the sound of a lightsaber clash. They separated and got some distance.

"Sky Attack!" Alain ordered.

"Brave Bird!" Axel ordered.

Both bird glowed their respective attack colors, and charged at each other. They met with an explosion. However, but Pokemon flew out like nothing happened.

"Air Cutter!" Alain called.

Unfezant spun and flung the Air Cutter at Staraptor.

"Dodge it!" Axel shouted.

Staraptor flew in mad frenzy. The Air Cutter was a complete miss.

"Sky Attack, once more!" Alain cried.

Unfezant glowed gold, and charged at Staraptor, who was still fighting.

"Use Steel Wing and Close Combat at the same time on my order!" Axel called out.

"Hm?" Alain muttered.

Unfezant and its Sky Attack is closing in on Staraptor. Staraptor is still flying in place.

"Now!" Axel shouted.

Staraptor got ready. Unfezant was within kicking distance. So, with the Close Combat, Staraptor roundhouse-kicked Unfezant, then with the Steel Wing, it slammed Unfezant onto the ground.

"Unfezant is unable to battle! Staraptor wins!" The referee called out.

"Staraptor comes in swinging, with two consecutive wins!" The announcer commented.

The crowd cheered and hollered.

"That's the spirit, Staraptor!" Axel complimented. Staraptor yelled in delight.

"Wait, what did he just do?" Sawyer asked.

"He just combined Steel Wing and Close Combat!" Clemont said. "But how was that possible?"

"Hey, remember!" Ash said. "He's a Pokemon Coordinator too!"

"Coordinator?" Shauna asked.

"Wait, you mean he participated in Pokemon Contests?" Sawyer asked.

"Yep!" Korrina chuckled. "And that's just one of his many hidden talents!"

Alain returned Unfezant.

'Wow…' He thought. 'I haven't had this much fun in a battle since… well, since I battled Ash!'

Alain smiled. 'He is truly amazing…'

"Bisharp, come on!" He then shouted.

The Sword Blade Pokemon emerged onto battle. Staraptor took to the air.

"Let's not waste any time, Staraptor!" Axel said. "Use Aerial Ace!"

Staraptor roared and charged at Bisharp.

"Thunder Wave!" Alain ordered.

Bisharp sent out rings of electricity at Staraptor. The attack left Staraptor plummet to the ground, paralyzed.

"Looks like Staraptor's in trouble!" The announcer called.

"Staraptor! You alright?" Axel asked.

Staraptor just brushed the paralysis off.

"Okay, Brave Bird!" Axel ordered.

Staraptor roared and glowed blue. Then it charged straight at Bisharp.

"Guillotine!" Alain ordered.

Bisharp's elbow blades extended, and went at Bisharp. The attacks were met with a clash and both Pokemon suffered a significant damage as they both tumbled across the battlefield.

"Steel Wing, come on!" Axel shouted.

Staraptor took off at Bisharp, who was still recovering.

"Dodge it!" Alain ordered.

Bisharp bent over backwards, and Staraptor crashed into ground behind it.

"Guillotine, one more time!" Alain called.

Bisharp's elbow blades extended and went for Staraptor.

"Avoid it!" Axel ordered.

Staraptor tried to, but its paralysis was really getting to it. Bisharp sliced through Staraptor, knocking it out.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Bisharp wins!" The referee announced.

The crowd roared as loud as they could.

"Now both have only four Pokemon left…" Clemont commented.

Serena noticed that Korrina began to tense up.

"Hey, you doing okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Korrina startled.

"Bisharp! Standby for battle!" Axel called.

The Sword Blade Pokemon appeared in front of Axel, and it stared down at Alain's Bisharp.

"Well!" The announcer commented. "It's going to be quite a fight as both of our trainers have chosen Bisharp as their Pokemon!"

"Alright, Bisharp! Ready to throw down, dude?" Axel said.

Bisharp replied with a thumbs up.

"Let's rock!" Axel said confidently. "Metal Claw, go!"

Bisharp's arm glowed into a claw, and charged at Alain's Bisharp.

"Use Iron Head!" Alain cried.

The blade atop its head turned metal, and charged. Both attacks landed, which resulted in an explosion. Axel's Bisharp jumped out of the smoke.

"Bisharp! Use Focus Blast!" Alain shouted.

His Bisharp summoned a ball of energy and flung it Axel's.

"Bisharp! Thunder Wave!" Axel ordered.

Bisharp sent rings of electricity, which blew up the Focus Blast in its tracks.

"Now use Guillotine!" Alain commanded.

"Block with your Guillotine!" Axel shouted.

Both Bisharps' elbow blades extended and each of theirs' crashed loudly. They stood back.

"Let's wrap this up!" Axel called out. "X-Scissor, come on!"

"Iron Head, let's go!" Alain ordered.

Both Pokemon used their respective attacks and charged. They met with an explosion of smoke. As the smoke cleared out, both Bisharps stood still for a brief moment. Both then fell over together.

"Both Bisharp are unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Thus, this match is a draw!"

"And that's it for our Bisharp show-stopper!" The announcer commented.

"Bisharp, return!" Axel called. "Thanks for the hard work, champ. Get some rest now."

"With three Pokemon down on both sides, the battlefield will now change!" The announcer said.

"Now each have only three Pokemon left…" Clemont said. "And considering that Alain hasn't used Charizard yet…"

"He's a lot stronger than we thought." Ash finished.

"Could he be THAT strong?" Shauna commented.

"Well, it is possible…" Trevor said.

"Come on!" Korrina said suddenly. "This is Axel were talking about! He can pull through!"

Even though she said that, she still felt concerned.

"Hey." Serena assured. "Axel will pull through."

"I know he will…" Korrina replied. "But what will he do…?"

Diantha was thinking the same thing. She thought as Axel took a sip from his bottle of water.

'What's your next move, nephew?' She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle Over!

The atmosphere was now intense. As of now, Axel and Alain now have only 3 Pokemon each. They now waited patiently for the new battlefield to ascend.

"Axel!" Alain called.

"Yes?" Axel replied.

"This has been a fun battle." Alain said. "I do not wish for this battle to end, but sadly, I have no control over that. Let's do our best until the very end!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Alain!" Axel called back.

The new battlefield emerged from the pit.

"And our new battlefield is now a grass field!" The announcer called.

The referee stepped up once more. "Trainers, your Pokemon, please!"

"Tyranitar, let's go!" Alain shouted.

The Armor Pokemon landed and roared its battle cry. The crowd cheered on. But when Axel sent out his Pokemon, the entire stadium went silent.

"Darkrai! Standby for battle!" Axel called.

The Darkness Pokemon materialized on to the battlefield. And with its impressive glare, the crowd was so silent that one could almost hear a cricket creak.

'So…' Alain thought. 'There's that Darkrai…'

Serena checked her Pokedex.

 **Darkrai: The Pitch Black Pokemon. Darkrai can cause both people and Pokemon to have nightmares.**

"What-, wait-, how-" Sawyer panicked. Then, in a surprised and horrified voice, he yelled. "AXEL HAS A DARKRAI?!"

"Since when did he have Darkrai on his team?" Trevor asked, confused as well.

"It was with Axel has far as I could remember." Korrina stated. "Now that you mention it, this is my first time watching Darkrai in an official match."

"With that said, who knows what to expect from Axel now?" Ash asked no one in particular.

"Darkrai never lost a battle if I remember correctly…" Diantha said.

"Even so, Axel shouldn't get too confident." Professor Sycamore added.

Tyranitar moved a bit back of fear away from Darkrai.

"Don't get scared!" Alain said.

Tyranitar turned to Alain, and growled. It turned back, and got serious.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse!" Alain called.

Tyranitar shot black lightning at Darkrai.

"Dodge it." Axel said.

Darkrai moved fast, causing the Dark Pulse to be a complete miss.

"Use Ice Beam. Aim for its legs!" Axel ordered.

Darkrai summoned its Ice Beam and shot the attack at where it was told. Tyranitar felt the ice on its legs.

"Use Stone Edge!" Alain ordered.

Tyranitar punched the ground, and pillars of rocks soared out of the ground. Darkrai took the attack and it fell back a bit.

"Darkrai, use Dark Void!" Axel called.

Darkrai complied, summoning a ball of pure black. And it flung that ball straight at Tyranitar. It fell down onto the ground, asleep.

"Tyranitar! Wake up!" Alain shouted.

"It's no use, Alain." Axel said. "Now Darkrai, use Dream Eater!"

Darkrai's eyes glowed red and it sent an afterimage of itself at Tyranitar, knocking it completely out of the battle.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! Darkrai wins!" The referee announced.

"And Darkrai takes it for Axel!" The announcer said.

"Wow…" Tierno said. "It took out Tyranitar in only a couple moves…"

"Okay, so if I battle Darkrai, I'll have to look out for that Dark Void and Dream Eater combo …" Sawyer said, writing down in his notebook.

Alain returned Tyranitar, and sent out his next Pokemon.

"Metagross, come on!" He called.

The Iron Leg Pokemon landed on the battlefield with a thud. Both Pokemon glared at each other.

"Darkrai, to the ground!" Axel shouted.

Darkrai accepted the order, as it seeped into the ground. The dark spot it left behind zipped all over the ground.

"Follow that dark spot!" Alain ordered. "Use Agility!"

Metagross used that move to keep up pace with that dark spot. Even though the spot was moving fast, Metagross was able to keep up.

"Now use Metal Claw!" Alain ordered.

Metagross raised one of its legs, and smashed the dark spot. That resulted in Darkrai spewing out of the ground.

"Huh?!" Axel startled.

"Now, Meteor Mash!" Alain cried.

Metagross clasped its front two legs together and rammed into Darkrai. Darkrai stumbled back with a groan.

"Darkrai, you okay?" Axel asked.

Darkrai shook its head, and floated back up.

"Alright, then use Dark Pulse!" Axel ordered.

Darkrai shot a bolt black lightning straight at Metagross. It took a lot of damage.

"Rock Slide!" Alain shouted.

"Dodge it!" Axel cried.

Metagross summoned rocks above Darkrai and shot them down. Darkrai wasn't able to dodge them though.

"Finish it with Meteor Mash!" Alain ordered.

Metagross clasped its front legs once more and shot forward.

"Slow it down with Ice Beam!" Axel called.

Darkrai shot the Ice Beam. It slowed down Metagross, but there wasn't enough power.

"Darkrai is unable to battle! Metagross wins!" The referee declared.

"And Darkrai is out!" The announcer said.

The crowd roared and hollered.

"Darkrai lost…" Bonnie whined.

"Well, these things tend to happen…" Serena shrugged.

"Darkrai, return!" Axel said. "Rest up, champ."

Axel grimaced. Alain was now throwing everything he's got at him. So, neither will he.

"Latios! Standby for battle!" Axel shouted.

The Eon Pokemon soared in the air. It flew around and floated in front of Metagross. It was surprised by the sudden appearance of this legendary Pokemon.

"Axel's next Pokemon is Latios!" The announcer called.

The crowd cheered loudly. Everyone was getting fired up. Serena quickly checked her Pokedex for Latios.

 **Latios: The Eon Pokemon. Latios is highly intelligent, and can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its wings.**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sawyer yelled once more. "Axel even has a LATIOS?!"

"Just how powerful is he?" Tierno commented. "First he used Darkrai, now it's Latios!"

"Alain has his hands full…" Shauna said.

"Go get him, Latios!" Korrina cheered.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Alain shouted.

"Latios, Giga Impact!" Axel called.

Both Pokemon used their respective moves, and crashed at the center of the battlefield.

"Both Pokemon use powerful moves!" The announcer commentated.

The Pokemon stumbled back.

"Rock Slide!" Alain ordered.

Metagross summoned the rocks and smashed Latios. As the smoke cleared, Latios shoved some rocks off itself.

"Latios, can you keep going?" Axel asked.

Latios scoffed and slowly floated into the air.

"Okay, Dragon Rush, let's go!" Axel commanded.

Latios summoned an aura of a dragon face all over its body, and dived down at Latios.

"Dodge!" Alain shouted.

But the Dragon Rush came too quickly for Metagross to dodge. Metagross took major damage.

"Use Metal Claw!" Alain called.

"To the air!" Axel ordered.

The Metal Claw missed as Latios took off to the air.

"Now, descend and use Luster Purge!" Axel called.

Latios came into view, and it summoned a pink energy orb to shoot. And with gathering enough energy, it fired the Luster Purge.

"Meteor Mash, hurry!" Alain called.

Metagross took to the air, using Meteor Mash to go straight through the Luster Purge. They met with an explosion.

"Latios!" Axel shouted.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed an unconscientious Latios on top of an unconscientious Metagross.

"Both Latios and Metagross are unable to battle!" The referee called. "Thus, this match is a draw!"

The crowd exploded with a roar of applause and cheers. And as Axel and Alain returned their Pokemon, they breathed in heavily.

"Gallade is Axel's last Pokemon!" Clemont said.

"So everything Axel does is crucial!" Trevor added.

"Not to mention Alain also has one Pokemon left as well!" Tierno commented.

"And it's going to be Charizard, no doubt." Ash said.

"Do your best, Axel!" Bonnie cried.

Serena looked over at Korrina. She noticed that Korrina was holding her hands tightly as well as shaking.

"Hey, you okay?" Serena asked.

"Huh?" Korrina began. "Oh, yeah… I'm fine."

But in truth, Korrina was worried for Axel.

"Please…" She whispered, eyes beginning to twinkle. "Axel… win this…"

Alain smiled.

"Charizard, go!" He yelled.

The Flame Pokemon roared and flew around. It landed with a thud. Axel held his last Pokeball in hand.

'Alain's tough…' Axel thought. 'But… this is a battle I've never been so excited for.'

"Well, Alain!" He then called. "Here's my last Pokemon! Let's do our best!"

"I concur!" Alain replied.

"Gallade! Standby for battle!" Axel shouted, throwing the Pokeball.

The Blade Pokemon materialized onto the battlefield.

The crowd cheered.

"Now it's a critical moment for both of our competitors, as Gallade goes up against Charizard! Not only that, the Pokemon you see before you can both Mega-Evolve! Who will be that last Pokemon standing?!" The announcer commentated.

Diantha smiled when Gallade was sent out. She had witnessed Axel train with Gallade firsthand, and she could see how powerful it has become.

"Hm…" She sighed.

That's when a Pokeball burst from her belt, and Gardevoir appeared before her and Sycamore. It put its hands on the glass pane and looked outside. Gallade got in its battle stance.

"You want to watch Gallade battle?" Diantha asked.

Gardevoir nodded. Diantha smiled.

"So Gardevoir has a history with Gallade?" Sycamore asked.

Diantha laughed. "You could say that."

"Let's do it, Gallade! Full power!" Axel said.

He stretched his arm out to reveal his Mega Bracelet. He touched the Key Stone embedded in it and it began to glow. Gallade's Mega Stone also glowed in tandem, as it raised its arm high into the air.

"Gallade!" Axel shouted. "Mega-Evolve!"

Gallade glowed in a rainbow color. Its elbows became larger and longer, a cape began to flow down its back, and with one final roar, it finished its Mega and revealed the DNA sign appear in front of him.

"Gallade has Mega-Evolved!" The announcer called.

The crowd hollered and cheered.

"Well then…" Alain smiled. "Key Stone! Listen to my heart!"

The Key Stone glowed. Charizard's Mega Stone glowed as well, spewing out energy lines that connected the lines from Alain's Key Stone.

"Surpass evolution!" Alain cried. "Charizard, Mega-Evolve!"

Charizard glowed blue. Its wings grew larger, flames began emanating from its mouth, and turned black and blue.

"Looks like Charizard has Mega-Evolved as well!" The announcer yelled.

The crowd yelled even harder.

"This will be a battle of his life…" Clemont sighed.

"Do your best, Axel!" Bonnie cheered.

Everyone else cheered on as well, but Korrina was cheering the loudest of all. Lucario got startled by Korrina's outburst.

"Axel!" She screamed. "You can do this! Come on!"

Mega-Gallade stood in its battle-stance, while Mega-Charizard X just roared for a bit.

"Let's do this!" Axel said. "Use Night Slash!"

Gallade's elbow glowed purple and with one swift slash, it landed a direct hit on Charizard.

"Dragon Claw!" Alain ordered.

Charizard's claws grew and while Gallade was able to block it, the Dragon Claw did do some major damage.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Alain called out again.

"Focus Blast, come on!" Axel yelled.

Both Pokemon used their moves and they met with an explosion. At this point, both trainers were unleashing everything they had.

"And both Pokemon unleash powerful moves!" The announcer commented.

"Alright, Flamethrower, one more time!" Alain called.

And Charizard shot its Flamethrower straight at Gallade.

"Counter with Ice Punch!" Axel exclaimed.

Gallade used Ice Punch on the Flamethrower.

"Okay…" Axel sighed.

"Hm…" Korrina mumbled.

"Korrina?" Serena asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Korrina began. "I've seen him battle before, but something feels really different from all the other times he fought."

"Alright, use Focus Blast!" Axel called.

"Knock it away with Thunder Punch!" Alain shouted.

Gallade threw the Focus Blast at Charizard. But when Charizard deflected it with its Thunder Punch, Axel ordered Gallade to use Night Slash repeatedly as Alain ordered Charizard use Dragon Claw repeatedly.

"I think it's because they're finally facing off against each other in the same state of mind…" Ash stated.

"What do you mean by that, Ash?" Serena asked.

"They both want to battle me at the finals later." Ash explained. "They both want the same goal, but they always had different methods of reaching that goal. This is time where those fates intertwined. I think they even know is themselves."

Korrina listened to it all. She turned back to Axel, who is somewhat sweating.

"Please…" She whispered, shaking. "Axel… win…!"

Charizard and Gallade landed back on the ground with some distance between them.

"Neither side is giving an inch! This is quite a heated battle!" The announcer cried.

Axel winced. While Charizard has taken some damage, Alain doesn't lookefazed by this. Both Pokemon are now at their critical moments.

"It's all or nothing now…" Axel muttered.

"Gallade! Use Ice Punch on the ground!" He shouted.

Gallade did so, punching the grassy field with its Ice Punch. Charizard saw the ice mist of the grass flow toward it.

"Now, Night Slash, full power!" Axel screamed at the top of his lungs.

Gallade lunged up into the air, and raised its arm triumphantly high in the sky. And when it summoned the energy for the Night Slash, the blade was massive, it was about the size of a dinner table.

"Blast Burn, go!" Alain shouted.

Charizard roared, and ignited the ground into flames as Gallade closed in. The result came with a gigantic explosion so powerful that some of crowd sitting closer to the arena felt some shrapnels of dirt being flung towards them. Even some of the cameras have short out. The smoke slowly cleared out, and it revealed Charizard and Gallade. They were both panting. Then Charizard smirked. Gallade felt something, and slowly fell down.

"GALLADE!" Axel cried.

Gallade fell on its front, and it de-Mega-Evolved.

"Gallade is unable to battle! Charizard wins! Which means the one advancing to the finals is Alain!" The referee announced.

The crowd roared into life.

"And with that fantastic, never-before-seen 6-on-6 battle, our winning trainer has been decided! And that trainer is Alain!" The announcer yelled.

And the board changed and put Alain's profile on top of the giant words winner. Axel quickly walked over to Gallade. He helped it up.

"Thanks, Gallade." He thanked. "You were awesome."

Gallade only looked down, feeling sorry for itself. "Gallade…"

"Come on, there's no need to apologize." Axel replied. "You did your best, and that's that."

Alain walked over to congratulate his Charizard. Then he approached Axel.

"That was a fun battle." He said, offering his hand. "You were a worthy adversary."

"You too, man." Axel smiled, shaking his hand. Then, smugly, he added, "Make sure you give Ash the battle of his life, okay?"

Alain chuckled. "I will."

"Aw…" Bonnie sighed. "Axel lost…"

"Hey, at least he had fun in this battle." Ash commented.

"That's right!" Clemont added. "And the experience he gets from this battle will be valuable!"

Serena looked over to Korrina.

"Well… Axel didn't win…" She said nervously.

"It doesn't matter." Korrina replied. "Looking at him now, I know he had fun while he was in this battle."

She looked on. Her eyes are twinkling as if tears were about to form, but Korrina was smiling. She was happy that the guy of her dreams had gotten this far. Lucario, in tandem, put its paw on her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Coming Around!

The battle had taken an entire day. The organizers had to postpone Sawyer and Ash's match to tomorrow. The sun was setting on the Lumiose Stadium. Axel was sitting down on some steps, feeling rather sorry for himself. Axel sighed loudly. He quickly slapped himself awake, and pulled out all of his Pokeballs.

"Everyone! Group meeting!" He cried as he tossed all of them in the air.

All of his Pokeballs burst open and the Pokemon materialized in the following order: Azumarill, Misdreavus, Flareon, Beedrill, Aggron, Pichu, Haxorus, Cryogonal, Snivy, Chandelure, Gastrodon, Electivire, Glaceon, Gigalith, Ambipom, Vivillon, Croagunk, Floette, Torterra, Empoleon, Infernape, Staraptor, Bisharp, Darkrai, Latios, and Gallade.

They all greeted each other warmly, giving out what seemed to congratulations. Axel coughed loudly into his mouth and all of his Pokemon turned their attention to him.

"We lost the Kalos League." He began. "Which means our challenge here is over. But that doesn't mean it wasn't for nothing! All of our battles up until now… we've learned things. We've seen things. We've achieved many things. And the experience we will all get from this will drive us to even greater heights! That is who we are! We are UNSTOPPABLE!"

And with that one speech, the entire Pokemon crowd cheered. The Pokemon celebrated in their own unique ways. To note a few, Misdreavus, Chandelure, Cryogonal, Floette, and Vivillon flew all around Axel; Haxorus bit his head; Latios and Torterra nuzzled their heads against him, which he rubbed passionately; Infernape, Bisharp and Gallade gave him a high five; Glaceon and Flareon rubbed Axel's leg.

"Well said, nephew." Commented a voice.

Everyone stopped moving, and saw Diantha and Gardevoir walking towards them.

"It was quite a battle, dear." Diantha replied.

Gardevoir walked over to all of Axel's Pokemon. It said a couple of compliments to them. Gallade rubbed the back of its head, blushing by the looks of it.

"It's just as you said." Diantha continued. "You and your Pokemon will only grow from this battle. And you will continue to do so."

And with that, Diantha embraced Axel in a motherly way. Axel, sighed happily, and hugged her back. When they broke apart, Diantha looked out behind Axel.

"Looks like you have guests." She said.

Axel turned and saw Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Korrina walking towards them. He was then immediately showered with congratulations and compliments.

Their Pokemon did the same to Axel's Pokemon.

"Diantha's right. You may have lost, but this experience will only help you." Clemont said.

"Thanks guys…" Axel said shyly.

Then, he saw Korrina. Her eyes are covered with her hair and she was shaking.

"Hey… Korrina?" Ash asked. "You okay?"

He was about to poke her, but Serena stopped him. Then she, with her eyes, pointed at Axel. Ash understood and backed up immediately. Axel slowly approached Korrina. Then, Korrina revealed her eyes, which were flowing with tears. Axel was taken back by this, but then Korrina just lunged out and hugged Axel as tightly as she could.

"That was an awesome battle…" She whispered. "You don't know how happy I am for you…"

"But… I lost." Axel replied. "What are you proud about?"

"I'm proud that you progressed this far…" Korrina replied before burying her face into his shoulder.

Axel held the back of her head, and they stayed like this for a few minutes. In response, Ash put his hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Plus, Lucario really wants a battle with that Darkrai of yours." She smiled.

"Right now?!" Axel shouted.

Then, they all laughed loudly as the sun set behind them.

Later that night, the gang were at the door of the hotel with Korrina and Lucario. She had her bag. It was time for her to leave.

"Well…" She started. "Guess this is goodbye."

"Sure wish you could stay longer…" Bonnie whined.

"I do too, Bonnie." Korrina replied. "But I could only be here for two days."

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Ash reminded.

"Stay safe." Serena said.

"Thank you, everyone." Korrina said to the gang. She turned to Axel.

"And thank YOU for an amazing battle." She added.

Axel blushed at this remark, but he took it professionally.

They waved goodbye as Korrina and Lucario began to set out. Axel was waving rather slowly. He remembered what Diantha had said to him.

" _So what I'm saying is that you shouldn't rush. Take it slowly. But not too slowly." Diantha said. "Otherwise, it may be too late."_

Axel decided to pluck up courage.

"Korrina, wait!" He shouted.

Korrina stopped and turned to see Axel slowly running towards her. Clemont was about to ask what was Axel doing but Ash quickly covered his mouth to avoid any ruination of the moment that was about to unfold.

Axel is now within arm reach of Korrina. This was the moment of truth.

"Korrina." He began. "I didn't have the courage to say this before... but it's now or never."

Korrina looked puzzled.

"Korrina." Axel continued. "When I found out I was battling Alain, I was scared. Considering how strong he was, I never thought I could even beat him. But when you came, I was given hope. You were there for me. I don't know what else to say. You were a huge confidence boost for me."

Korrina was taken back, but the feeling was short lived as Axel slowly approached her. Then Axel wrapped his arms around her neck and back. Korrina hugged back in response. When they separated, Axel did something no one had expected. Axel lifted Korrina's chin, and gently placed his lips on hers. Korrina at first was shocked by this, but in a moment, she returned the kiss. They were like this for a full minute. Korrina had her arms around Axel's neck, while Axel had his arms around her waist. Both of them wanted this to last forever. At the back, the gang was watching. Ash was blushing, Serena covered her mouth in awe, Clemont was blushing like a rose, smoke bellowing out of his head, while Bonnie was smiling. Pikachu and Dedenne, were smiling as well. Gallade had huge smile on its face as well. Lucario just had a surprised look on its face.

At last, both of them were able to break the kiss.

"Well…" Axel began. "That was…"

"Amazing." Korrina finished.

Both of them giggled. Then, with one last hug, they said goodbye. Axel walked back to the gang, and was immediately showered with questions by Clemont. But he only replied that there will be other times to answer. Serena and Ash later told him that Korrina had the same feelings towards him. Axel was both amazed and happy to hear that. Later, after everyone had fallen asleep, Axel looked up at the moon, which of reminded him of Korrina's blonde hair. He sighed a happy sigh, and drifted off to sleep.

Korrina was no different. She had arrived back at the Shalour Gym not too long ago, and already got ready to go to bed. She was staring up at the moon. Gurkinn came up behind her.

"You look awfully cheerful." He commented. "I believe something great has happened?"

Korrina sighed.

"Yeah." She replied. "Something, TRULY amazing."


End file.
